Mass Development
by Otaku4now
Summary: When the going get's tough the tough gets going. Unfortunately for me i'm not tough and i don't feel like going. And that's going to be pretty hard since i've been dropped of smack dab right in the middle of omega. Great... .


Not easy being hit by a car while trying to walk home from work.

It's also quite difficult to see said car just driving away without even checking on you.

'Huh how rude' I thought as the automobiles taillights slowly disappeared from sight. I slightly tilt my head to the side groaning as i do so, and see red liquid trickling down my side. 'What is that? Is that my...blood?" I questioned even though i obviously knew the answer. 'I feel really dizzy...i think i may be bleeding out'

I cough roughly spitting out blood that lands back on my face.

'Yes definitely bleeding out...'

Well i guess this is a good time as any to tell you who i am... My name's Damian Rhode. And i'm a 25 year old trying to get a career doing who knows what.

I'm an only child who was raised by a middle class family. I didn't play any sports and i didn't do anything really worthwhile. I didn't have many friends (which now that i look back onto it is kinda pathetic) which isn't because i wasn't cool or bullied it's just i didn't put forth an effort to go and do things with other people. But now i really wished i did so in the past would've made everything a whole lot easier.

So other than that i never had a girlfriend (except that one time in preschool but you never count those) So in the end i can really say that i'm not happy with how things have ended... I really wish that I could have a second chance to do something meaningful with my life something that'll impact the world...guess it's too late now...

And i can feel myself slowly drifting into unconsciousness 'Bye-Bye World it was fun while it lasted...'

* * *

><p><strong>"Ahh...Another soul enters my domain..."<strong>

**"What's this?..."**

**"Pitiful human..."_  
><em>**

**"The way he wasted his life..."**

**"While he didn't do anything at all he didn't deserve to die like this..."**

**...**

**...**

**"Sigh... Alright i don't do this often but...i'm giving you a second chance and this time i'm gonna make sure you do something worthwhile."**

**"Now how would i do that? Hmm...Looking back into your life i can see that you've played a lot of what mankind calls video games...Especially this one _Mass Effect."_**

**"Okay! It's been decided! I'll send you here! Make use of the second chance i gave you wisely mortal for i will not give you another. Now begone with you!"**

A silent okay could be heard from Damian's soul as it floated away out through the doors of death and into a different dimension all together.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes expecting to be at a pearly white gate and being welcomed with open arms.<p>

Sadly none of that had happened whatsoever. Really what came into my eyes was the complete and totally opposite.

It was dark, dirty and infested alleyway with little rodents that i think you could have identified as rats but wasn't so sure since as soon as i looked at them they scurried away their little feet patting at the ground as they did so.

Slowly i sat up, or tried to as my body felt like it had been hit by a car.

...

Oh yeah.

I crawled my way to a wall to support myself on. Once situated i looked down on my body.

Nothing looked broken, but the feeling was a entirely different matter. 'I must've sprained something...' I thought to myself as i lifted up my shirt to reveal a huge bruise the size of Jupiter.

'Ow, that's definitely gonna leave a mark in the morning' I said. Very carefully i lifted myself up groaning and moaning from the pain the entire way. Finally i had brought myself up enough to where as i stood up my back leaning against the wall for support.

Carefully I started up the alley and walked to what i thought was the exit.

As I walked through i saw several figures turned away from me.

"H-Help me!" I weakly muttered.

The figures turned around revealing 4 males fully equipped in some high tech armor and weapons. But that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that they had four eyes.

"F-Four Eyes!?" I yelped despite the pain i was currently experiencing.

"What'd he calm me?" Said a gruff voice coming from the biggest one.

"He's making fun of us!" Said a not as deep but still somewhat.

"Get Him!"

I guess that was my cue to run as the four men started running towards my direction.

I ran back to the alley and started running as far as i could, which wasn't as fast as i wanted due to my injuries. Soon enough i ran right into a deadend.

"Shit" I muttered as I searched for a way out but to no avail. "Well, Well Well looks like the human has gotten himself trapped!" Sneered one of my pursuers. "You humans thing you can go anywhere you want and do whatever you like! Well I've had enough! I'll show the human race how i feel about them! Starting off by killing you." The man said as he unholstered his weapon which seemed be some kind of pistol and aimed it at me.

"Y-You don't want to do this you'll go to jail!" I reasoned. "Don't try and tell me what i want and don't want to do human!" He said as he clicked the hammer on his pistol. "Time to die"

I quickly shut my eyes not wanting to see my own demise.

I waited for the shot to come and end my life. It never did, instead i heard the noises of scuffling and suppressed fire. When the noise subsided i open my eye's too see the bodys of my pursuers on the ground dead. And standing above them was a tall figure clad in blue armor with a helmet of the same hue.

"You killed them..." I muttered under my breath.

"It was either that or they'd have killed you, which i'm pretty sure you wouldn't have wanted right?"

I nodded slowly "Who are you?" I asked the stranger.

He looked at me cautiously and said "You can call me Arch Angel"

"Arch Angel huh? That sounds familiar i..wonder where...i...heard..th-" Before i could finish the sentence i slowly collapsed on the ground blacking out from over exerting myself.

"Great, he blacked out. Guess i'll drop him off at the clinic.." Said the voice before i slipped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...'

'Am i dead yet?' I asked aloud to myself not expecting an answer.

"Not quite but when we first saw you you could've been." Said a feminine voice. I slightly jumped when i heard it but quickly laid back down from the soreness of my muscles. "Where...Where am i?"

"Your at the clinic we found you on our doorstep bruised and battered, what happened a vorcha beat ya senseless?" The voice responded. "A vorcha what the hell is that?..." I asked.

"You know! Ugly, sharp teeth and have really beady red eyes?" She explained As i slowly sat up and opened my eyes to take a look at the girl spouting nonesense.

...

She's blue...

"You're blue..." I said

"Yeah and...?" She replied.

"Where...Where am i for real?" I asked again.

"As i told you before your at the clinic that's run by Mordin Solus, which is on Omega! Sheesh Everybody knows that! What were you born on a underdeveloped planet or something?"

Wait...Four eyes...Mordin Solus...Omega...Blue girl...

It can't be...

"Is there a problem here Miss Nalersa?" Said a tall figure with a elongated body with horns coming out of his head.

"Not really just this guy doesn't seem to know anything about anyone! Could it be amnesia?" The Asari now named Nalersa questioned.

"Possibly. Severe injuries to skull may have induced brain damage. More inspection would be required." Said the Orange Salarian.

'I can't believe it...' I said before i passed out from shock.

"What happened?!"

"He has lost consciousness possibly due to a lack of blood flow from the brain"

"What a softy!"

That was the last thing i heard before i lost consciousness

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it or hate it!? Review Review Review! <strong>

**I know it's short but it's just a prologue so don't worry! I'll do my best to make everything as long as can be!**

**Bye now!**


End file.
